


Уборная у озера Толука

by MonochromeDirective_Haive



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Novelization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDirective_Haive/pseuds/MonochromeDirective_Haive
Summary: Новеллизация вступительного ролика Silent Hill 2.





	Уборная у озера Толука

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> [Songfic ♫ Akira Yamaoka/True]  
> При написании звучало оно. Под ритм. Атмосферу. Тем не менее, не настолько оно явно, что бы упомянуть тег.  
> ❐ Таймлайн: Начало Silent Hill 2.  
> _____________________  
> Ссылка на данную работу в Ficbook.net:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5479765  
> _____________________  
> Приятного прочтения.  
> Искренне благодарю Вас за оказанное внимание.

_В своих беспокойных снах я вижу этот город. Сайлент Хилл._

_Ты обещал, что когда-нибудь вновь отвезёшь меня туда. Но так и не сделал этого._

_Что ж, сейчас я там одна… в нашем «особом месте», в ожидании тебя…_

Испещрённое царапинами стекло вконец пришло в негодность из-за россыпи внушительных сколов. Зеркальная поверхность необратимо искажена, покрытая следами въевшихся химических разводов и налипшей грязи, смешанной с чьими-то неаккуратными мазками болотной краски. Такой же цвет заполнил собой практически весь давний интерьер общественного туалета размером с небольшую съёмную комнатушку. Неизбежные наросты коррозии разбавляют контраст, привнося ощущение непрекращающегося вырождения и без того в унылый пейзаж.

Очередная безделушка неминуемо встречает собственный упадок, оканчивая нещадно долгую жизнь, вторя закономерной судьбе всему, что находится в данном месте. Бесстрашно минуя нависший приговор, оно из последних сил старается исполнить своё предназначение: зеркало отражает изрядно помятый образ мужчины, чьи светлые волосы слишком уж непростительно выделяются на фоне мрачного запустения и всеобщей серости.

Вглядываясь в очертания лица своего неосязаемого двойника, Джеймс Сандерленд ещё глубже увязает навязчивым пониманием, что фактически возвращаться ему из этого города по сути-то и некуда. Огрубевшие пальцы блуждающе изучают столь привычные штрихи на безэмоциональной маске, и, прежде чем рука вновь коснётся холодной поверхности раковины, затхлую коморку оглашает один-единственный интересующий его вопрос:

— Мэри… ты правда можешь быть в этом городе?

Тетрадный лист бумаги ощутимо жжётся в нагрудном кармане лёгкой потёртой куртки.

_Это действительно её письмо? Её почерк?.._

Он ещё не забыл, как его жена после каждого слова наотмашь заканчивала последнюю букву галочкой, стремящейся ввысь.

*** 

****_«Звонкий смех ребячески прокатился по стенам номера отеля Лейквью, обособленно пристроившегося у подножия озера. Рядом со скромной пристанью несколько древесных лодок размеренно покачивались на беспокойных водах Толуки, настолько давно утратившей безмолвие, что никто не вспомнит, в чём же заключена первопричина._

_— Ты опять снимаешь? Да хватит уже… — молодая девушка с наигранным ворчанием, но не без искреннего разыгравшегося веселья, небрежно махнула ладонью, тем самым отдавая команду «стоп»._

_Портативная камера, с характерной тряской в руках любителя, запечатлевала симпатичную фигуру, тенью загородившую белесые створки террасы. Дневной свет мерцающим шлейфом укрывал доступную ему площадь гостиной. Слишком ярко, на что мужчина непроизвольно щурился._

_— Пожалуйста, обещай, что возьмёшь меня сюда снова, Джеймс._

_И лишь очередной приступ лихорадочного кашля нарушает возникшую тишину, заставляя оборвать запись»._

*** 

****Понурив голову, Сандерленд облокачивается о раму умывальника, почти незримо, однако улыбаясь, бережливо запечатывая на неограниченное хранение воспоминание, канувшее в бездну. Четыре года прошло с тех самых пор, и три года, как его жена умерла от неизлечимой болезни настигшей их врасплох.

Даже не совершая попыток скрыть всполохи злобы, клокочущей в нём, Джеймс раздраженно ударяет кулаком, тем самым отрезвляя свой разум саднящей болью. Кусок керамики жалобно скрипит, оповещая, что проржавевшие петли для стыковки скоро не выдержат и потянут в придачу за собой несущую стену, так же настойчиво показывающую не лучшее своё состояние. Мужчина глубже вбирает в лёгкие застоявшийся воздух, отчего сразу же запершило в гортани неотступающей натиском резью.

Тогда он пенял врачей их бесполезностью, зациклено талдычащих что-то приторно обнадёживающее, однако в итоге никто так и не дал обещанного дорогостоящим лечением эффекта. Теперь же… теперь он обвинял лишь себя. Непозволенную халатность, имеющую место быть к собственной супруге, которую любил и не смог сберечь, несмотря на клятвы у алтаря.

Взгляд Сандерленда цепляется краем глаза за букашек, суматошно бродящих по правой стороне, недалеко от зеркала. Желая преодолеть скользкую для них поверхность, мелкие насекомые припадочно дергаются по лабиринту трещин, находя опору своим конечностям в невидимых человеческому взору уступах, прячась в нишах, оставшихся от некогда стандартной настенной плитки уборной.

Джеймса подобное летаргически забавит. На ум приходит зыбкая мысль, схожая с риторическими сравнениями к человеческой жизни из книг, которыми с упоением увлекалась его жена, однако вольный набор слов так же скоротечно развеивается, не успевая принять более точную формулировку.

Выпрямившись, мужчина начинает поправлять ворот не шибко надёжной куртки, тем самым бросая себе вызов попыткой собраться с силами. Концентрируясь на цели приезда в знакомое для него место, казавшееся чрезмерно отторгающим. Его воспоминания слишком разнятся с действительностью. Из яркого и пестрящего курортного городка Сайлент Хилл превратился в обветшалый и серый приют для отверженных и бездомных, с оплывшими цветами на давнишних рекламных листовках. Он ещё никого тут не встретил за всё время пребывания. И лишь туман кажется знакомым, но пугающе плотным и затрудняющим дыхание.

Сандерленд выходит из скромного здания, отданного администрацией ратуши под уборную на смотровой площадке. Его машина одиноко ожидает своего хозяина, приглашая кого угодно сесть за руль, ведь Джеймс даже не удосужился закрыть дверцу и вынуть ключи из замка зажигания. На сиденье расположилась раскрытая карта местности. Продолжение пути возможно лишь пешком, из-за закрытых ворот, выглядящих хлипко, но не настолько, чтобы нагло протаранить и проехать дальше.

Как бы абсурдно это ни было, письмо, пусть и уже умершей жены, подстёгивало его идти дальше, ведь терять ему уже нечего, а то, что наделяло смыслом жизнь, ожидает в этом городе, даруя надежду, что всё, произошедшее ранее – обычный кошмар, длящийся непомерно долго.

_И лишь недвижимый силуэт человека на заднем сидении не бросился в глаза Джеймсу, когда тот обогнул машину, чтобы свернуть на окольную тропинку, ведущую к местному кладбищу._


End file.
